Adrénaline
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Le Purgatoire et ses relents de mort. La peur, la fatigue, la souffrance, et la frustration. Dean craque. Le rush d'adrénaline l'emporte, faisant fuir toute pensée cohérente. Il veut simplement se libérer...


**Titre **: Adrénaline

**Fandom **: Supernatural

**Rating** : NC-17

**Genres** : Hurt/Comfort, lemon

**Personnages **: Benny/Dean

**Nombre de mots** : 865

**Commentaires** : Ecrit sur le thème "adrenaline junky" pour Marryblack, pour le kink meme

* * *

Lorsque Dean plongea sa lame dans le buste de la créature, il sectionna l'aorte, et un jet de sang chaud aspergea son visage.

Il laissa tomber le cadavre, qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mou, et s'essuya comme il pouvait avec la manche de sa veste, étalant plus qu'il ne l'enlevait le sang sirupeux qui menaçait de lui dégouliner dans les yeux.

« _Brother_. »

Le chasseur se tourna vivement vers Benny. Celui-ci le fixait avec une convoitise à peine déguisée.

- Prends ça !, lui dit-il en lui lançant un bout de tissu.

Dean s'en empara puis nettoya son front et ses joues. Son regard tomba sur les corps des monstres étalés à leurs pieds. Il sentait encore le rush d'adrénaline parcourir ses veines, tendre ses muscles, faire tambouriner son cœur.

Il se mordit la lèvre en se forçant à reprendre une respiration normale.

La présence de Benny dans son dos l'obligea à se retourner. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais son instinct de chasseur ne cessait de lui souffler de se méfier.

Et en effet, l'excitation qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de son compagnon avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Au lieu de s'en écarter comme le lui indiquait son bon sens, il s'approcha du vampire.

- Ça ne te rend pas dingue de voir tout ce sang ?, demanda Dean.

Sous le ton nonchalant qu'il voulait adopter, il sentait que quelque chose frémissait en lui. Nerveux, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Benny fit un pas vers lui, et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez.

Les narines du cajun frissonnèrent, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Il tentait visiblement de se contrôler, et bizarrement, cela contrariait Dean. Le duvet de sa nuque se hérissa.

- Je ne peux pas dire que ça ne me fait rien. Mais depuis que je suis là, j'ai appris à ne plus me perdre dans la soif, expliqua le vampire, la voix rauque.

- Dans quoi est-ce que tu te perds, alors ?, interrogea le chasseur, plus bas.

Les yeux clairs face aux siens se baissèrent le temps d'observer sa bouche, et l'estomac de Dean se noua, ce geste lui évoquant quelqu'un d'autre. Comme avec _lui_, la barrière de l'espace personnel n'existait plus mais là, étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Le combat faisait toujours trembler ses mains, il avait chaud, la sueur coulant dans son cou. Le contact brutal, la force, le désir de vaincre tout se mélangeait encore en lui, avec le manque physique, la souffrance, la fatigue mentale et émotionnelle d'être tout le temps sur le qui-vive.

Il agrippa le col de Benny, le déchirant un peu au passage, colla presque son visage contre le sien.

- Ça te tente ?, s'entendit-il prononcer avec un sourire de biais, ce sourire qu'il réservait aux flirts d'un soir.

Il n'était même pas certain de le vouloir, mais c'était trop tard le vampire prit sa nuque et l'embrassa.

L'adrénaline se déversa en lui comme une onde de choc, le faisant s'accrocher désespérément au corps puissant contre le sien, pour l'écraser, le presser, le soumettre.

La grande main du cajun empoigna fermement son entrejambe, le faisant tressauter. Il le plaqua contre un arbre et s'empressa de défaire leurs ceintures.

Dean ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était plus qu'un animal en rut, perdu dans le besoin indicible d'assouvissement, de soulagement.

Benny se mit à lécher ses joues et Dean compris qu'il enlevait les dernières traces de sang sur son visage. C'était assez curieux comme sensation, à la fois très bestial et naturel. Il le laissa faire en se frottant avidement contre lui.

Soudain le vampire prit ses fesses à pleines mains et les écarta. Le chasseur se crispa, cependant il était tellement excité qu'en cet instant, rien ne lui faisait peur.

Le gland pénétra en lui avec difficulté, pourtant il supporta l'intromission sans gémir.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un commentaire.

- Tu es...putain d'énorme !

Il entendit le rire de Benny, bref et grondant contre sa poitrine.

- C'est toi qui est serré. Serré comme une pucelle...

Dean renversa la tête en arrière et haleta :

- Dépêche-toi de me baiser avant que je change d'avis !

Alors le cajun se fit un plaisir d'obéir à son injonction. Lorsque son membre s'engouffra dans son cul sur toute sa longueur, Dean couina alors que le vampire commença lentement à bouger en lui, il se mit à crier, autoritaire :

- Baise-moi, BAISE-MOI VITE ET FORT !

Benny gronda à son oreille et lui asséna un violent coup de butoir qui le souleva momentanément de terre. L'humain poussa un cri de volupté, ce qui encouragea le cajun à le besogner avec une vigueur sans cesse renouvelée.

Dean était sur son nuage, dévoré par l'excitation et le plaisir. Il mordit Benny à l'épaule, enfouissant son nez dans le tissu de sa chemise sale. Mais l'autre n'en avait cure, et il conduisit rapidement le jeune homme à l'orgasme.

Ce dernier étouffa ses manifestations de jouissance dans son poing et contre la peau collante de son amant.

L'adrénaline retomba, formant une boule de plomb dans son ventre.


End file.
